The Architect (The Matrix)
The Architect is the creator of the Matrix in The Matrix trilogy. Personality The Architect uses very affluent vocabulary which emphasizes his infinite intelligence. He is very racist towards humans. He is also humorless and has no emotions. Nonetheless, he was capable of keeping promises, as when the Oracle asked him about the humans, he mentioned they would "naturally" be freed, and when asked if he was to maintain his end of the bargain, he said to her "what do you think I am, human?" while implying that humans don't keep promises. Powers The Architect has a pen that if touched, changes his hundreds of monitors to focus on someone else. In one case, the monitors of Neo show his many different reactions compared to what Neo was going to say. Quotes *"You have many questions and though the process has altered your consciousness, you remain irrevocably human. Ergo, some of my answers you will understand, some of them you will not. Concurrently, while your first question may be the most pertinent, you may or may not realize, it is also the most irrelevant." *"Your life is the sum of a remainder of an unbalanced equation inherent to the programming of the Matrix. You are the eventuality of an anomaly, which despite my sincerest efforts I have been unable to eliminate from what is otherwise a harmony of mathematical precision. While it remains a burden assiduously avoided, it is not unexpected, and thus not beyond a measure of control, which has led you, inexorably, here." *"The first Matrix I designed was quite naturally perfect; it was a work of art, flawless, sublime. A triumph equaled only by its monumental failure. The inevitability of its doom is apparent to me now as a consequence of the imperfection inherent in every human being. Thus I redesigned it, based on your history, to more accurately reflect the varying grotesqueries of your nature. However, I was again frustrated by failure. I have since come to understand that the answer eluded me because it required a lesser mind, or perhaps a mind less bound by the parameters of perfection. Thus the answer was stumbled upon by another: an intuitive program, initially created to investigate certain aspects of the human psyche. If I am the father of the Matrix, she would undoubtedly be its mother." *"Denial is the most predictable of all human responses. But, rest assured, this will be the sixth time we have destroyed it and we have become exceedingly efficient at it." *"Hope. It is the quintessential human delusion, simultaneously the source of your greatest strength and your greatest weakness.". Neo Monitors Quotes *"Others? How many? What others?" (The different responses of Neo questioning his predecessors.) *"I'm going to smash you to bits! Fuck you! I'll fucking kill YOU! You can't make me do that! You old, white, prick!" (The different responses of Neo not understanding the Architect.) *"BULLSHIT!" (The response of Neo denying the attack on Zion.) Video Trivia *Helmut Bakaitis plays the Architect. *Sean Connery was originally going to play the Architect. *The Architect created both the Matrix and Agent Smith, which makes him the Bigger Bad. *The Architect was parodied by Will Ferrell in the 2003 MTV Movie Awards intro. *According to Cornel West, who not only had a cameo in the film as Councillor West, but also was a massive influencing factor in the Wachowski Sisters' (at the time the Wachowski Brothers) decision to write the movies, the Architect's scene, and to some extent the overall film, was meant to be a "devastating critique of all salvation stories." *The Architect is seen as a caricature of Sigmund Freud. *Some people heavily criticized the Architect for speaking with high-level vocabulary. However, many older viewers praised the feature. *The Architect's conversation with Neo had some similarities with the Patriots' contacting Raiden late into Metal Gear Solid 2, including their revealing (or confirming, in their case) their role in manipulating everything, even their struggles, as well as taunting the heroes about how they were ultimately pawns. The main difference is that the Architect at least offered Neo a choice to not undergo his programming of saving Zion temporarily, while the Patriots instead forced Raiden to do their will by threatening Sunny and Rosemary to force his cooperation in ending the S3 Plan by killing Solidus. Ironically, the film he debuted in was released in 2003, merely two years after the release of Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, the game featuring the Patriots debut. Category:Bigger Bads Category:Evil Creator Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Tyrants Category:Amoral Category:Nihilists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Social Darwinists Category:Immortals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Hegemony Category:Humanoid Category:Genderless Category:Nemesis Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Mongers Category:Trickster Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Control Freaks Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Reactionary Villains Category:The Matrix Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Omnipotents Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Protective Villains Category:Elitist Category:Supremacists Category:Dark Messiah Category:Charismatic villain Category:Liars Category:Honorable Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Grey Zone Category:Anti-Villain Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Strategic Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Jingoist Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Fanatics Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:The Heavy Category:Egotist Category:Archenemy Category:Murderer Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Tragic Villain